Deepest Desires
by Guardian Munny
Summary: Antauri has hidden feelings for someone, but who? This is a little ChiroAntauri fic. Rated just in case. ONE SHOT


Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one shot posted. I rewrote it about 2 times before I got it the way I wanted. Read and Review! Flames will be used to light a fire in the fireplace to make me warm and toasty. So…. FLAME ME IF YOU DARE!

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! I am holding them hostage until the ransom I had asked for is paid. Which has not happened yet. The Hyper Force is allowed to be tortured in anyway I please. Thank you for listening to my rambling.

Deepest Desires

Everyone in the robot was relaxed. No one was doing much movement. Chiro, Sparx, Nova, and Otto were doing what they usually did. Playing video games, and so far Chiro was winning.

Antauri couldn't help but smile as he watched them play their silly vid game. He really didn't feel like meditating, which was unusual for him. Something was bothering him. It kept tugging at the back of his mind and wouldn't leave him alone. It was only when he was near someone special to him.

Even though the heat was hard on Antauri because of his dark color Gibson was the one most affected. The blue monkey was snoozing in his chair, fur damp with sweat. He had been in a hot and stuffy lab all day in the immense heat. When the sun had finally gone down, Gibson came out of his lab and fell asleep in his chair.

Everyone was enjoying the cool night air after yet another heat wave.

Chiro happened to glance at Antauri, and froze. _Was that…?_ Chiro could have sworn he saw desire in Antauri's eyes as the black monkey looked at him (Chiro). But it was gone as soon as Chiro looked into those yellow-green eyes.

Chiro gazed at Antauri in confusion. "Anything wrong Chiro?"

"No." Chiro responded and turned back to the game. _Damn it, Antauri. You're too hard to figure out. Why do you have to be so damn good at hiding your emotions!_

At around ten Antauri decided it was late. "Time for bed. You're going to need your energy for another day tomorrow."

Everyone groaned, but did as they were told. Antauri stood his ground and watched them, making sure each of them went up the tubes to their rooms. Once he saw everyone go to their rooms, he did the same.

Dream

Chiro lay in a field of sweet smelling grass. The tall stalks of grass gave him shade from the bright sun overhead. A smile rested on the boy's lips as he watched the clouds over his line of vision. He was happy and yet lonely at the same time.

Where was the one he loved when he needed him? Chiro nearly had a heart attack when something dark suddenly blocked his view of the clouds. Chiro closed his eyes and chuckled. "Where have you been Antauri?"

Antauri smiled. "I was off trying to meditate, sorry to keep you waiting."

Chiro opened his dazzling blue eyes and looked into Antauri's yellow-green orbs. "That's okay. You're here now aren't you? Better late, than never."

Antauri nodded and lay down beside the boy. He shifted so he was laying with his head was resting on Chiro's chest. Chiro put an arm around the black monkey and pulled him close. Antauri made no protest toward the boy's gesture. In fact he welcomed it.

Antauri sighed contently and listened to the sound of Chiro's heart beating. "Um, hey Antauri?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Chosen One."

Chiro closed his eyes and hummed softly. Antauri closed his eyes and listened to the boy hum. The sound relaxed the black monkey, even more so than meditating ever could.

Their joy was short lived. The scene around them shattered to reveal darkness. Chiro and Antauri were yanked apart and thrown in two different directions. They both reached for each other and shouted their friend's name.

End Dream

Chiro snapped awake and looked around his room. He was sitting in his bed. Alone. He looked down at his hands that rested in his lap. It was all a dream. Was how he thought Antauri felt toward him a dream too?

The sound of metallic footsteps and his bedroom door opening caught Chiro's attention. Chiro looked up and smiled. There in his doorway was Antauri. The black monkey came to Chiro's bedside.

Chiro lifted Antauri into his lap. Antauri gripped Chiro's nightshirt in his hands, and buried his face in the boy's chest. He let his tears flow. They were tears of fear. Fear that he might have lost the boy forever. That Chiro might have never known how he really felt.

Chiro tightened his grip on Antauri and let him cry. He hadn't imagined it. It wasn't a dream. Antauri really did feel that way about him. Chiro smiled and whispered, "I love you."

Antauri looked up to see tears in the boy's eyes too. He returned Chiro's smile. "I love you too."

Chiro leaned down slightly, waiting for Antauri to take the bait. Antauri moved his head toward Chiro's. He had taken the bait. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. Antauri melted in Chiro's arms.

Antauri never would have imagined that a kiss from the one he loved would make him feel the way he did. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. Chiro tightened his hold on Antauri and closed his eyes. They had to break their kiss for air.

Chiro carefully lay down with Antauri. He made sure the blanket was over the two of them for warmth before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Antauri smiled as he looked into the face of the sleeping boy. He snuggled closer to him before he too closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep.

I know, I know it was cheesy. But hey, who cares? I bet no one thought of this. I love being original! I so have issues….


End file.
